Character Profiles
by Seyrinah-Dragomir
Summary: The title says it all. I've remade this based on my last characters profiles after I reexamined the characters. Enjoy and R&R. P.S This also contains characters I have created.
1. Liam Drake

Liam Drake

Also goes by: Old Pervert (Courtesy of Helena and Geoffrey) and Dad (By the kids)

Height: 6'1

Weight: 163 lbs

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Year Born: 1901

Year Turned or Changed: 1917

Relationship Status: Married to Helena Cole

Children: 8; 7 boys and 1 girl

Likes: Helena, the kids, treaty making, and logical thinking.

Dislikes: treaty breakers and liars (Liam is all about honor)

Family: Liam has two brothers; Geoffrey and Victor, Victor died during his bloodchange in 1922. His father's name is Nigel and his mothers name is Anastasia, she died when he was two, Geoffrey and Victor are technically his half brothers, and Liam is the oldest.

Additional Information: Liam is quite calm, that is until you piss him off. He's fairly good at controlling himself, but when he goes off he even scares Helena. It is also known that he was quite popular with the female population in his younger days (and still now much to Helena's annoyance) due to the fact that his personality was very reminiscent of Quinn's. Appearance wise, he looks like a mixture of Nicholas and Sebastian.


	2. Helena Drake

Helena Drake

Also known as: Brat (by Geoffrey), Love and other terms of endearment (by Liam and only Liam, others are free to call her any of these, but at the risk of their lives), Pit bull (by Bruno), and Mom (by the kids)

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Year Born: 1969

Year changed/turned: 1994 (she was 25)

Relationship Status: Married to Liam Drake

Children: Yes, 8; 7 boys and 1 girl

Likes: Liam, her kids, and kicking ass.

Dislikes: Losing, anything diplomatic, and suck ups.

Family: An older brother names Sebastian who died in a car accident. The lost girls.

Additional Information: The only person that can tell her what to do is Liam, so get on his good side and he might, key word there is might, stop her from killing you. Secretly Helena has kept all of the kids baby clothes, she's a total sucker for that kind of stuff…not that she would ever admit it but she's a total softie at heart.


	3. Geoffrey Drake

Geoffrey Drake

Also goes by: Ass face (by Helena)

Height: 6'0

Weight: 163

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Light Brown

Year Born: 1910

Year changed/turned: 1926

Relationship Status: Single

Children: None

Likes: Science, old movies, and of course his family. Plus women, a lot.

Dislikes: Turtles (they are creepy), and loud noises.

Family: The Drakes

Additional Information: Geoffrey is Liam's baby brother; rumor has it in the 30's the two almost burned Violet Hill to the ground after one of their drunken escapades. Geoffrey is a lot different than his brother, preferring the single life. He messes around all the time, but no one really notices, which is a really good thing, people stay out of his crap. Quinn acts the most like him; Liam suspects that's where he got that distinguishing trait from.


	4. Sebastian Drake

Sebastian Drake

Also goes by: Seb, sweetie (by Helena)

Height: 6'1

Weight: 172

Eyes: Amber

Hair: Dark Brown

Year Born: 1986

Year changed/turned: 2002

Relationship Status: Single

Children: None

Likes: Books, Quite places, pretty much any activity that doesn't require him to talk, and being outside. Also some weird obsessions that he doesn't really tell anyone about, and boys, cute boys.

Dislikes: Vampire Politics, people piss him off too much.

Family: The Drakes

Additional Information: Sebastian is the quite brother, he's contemplative and frankly a lot like his dad, in the diplomatic sense. This fact is not known to many but he actual is Bisexual, he had a thing with that one hunter Jason for a bit, but that wasn't very long lasting, there isn't anyone he is currently interested in at this point. Also he watches a lot of anime, his favorites are Durarara! and Death Note, and he would never tell anyone this but he really is an otaku. This fact doesn't make him cute and cuddly though, if he had the chance he would rip your head off if you pissed him off, he is like his mother in the violent tendency sense, he's just better at controlling himself.


End file.
